Five Nights With OCs
Overview After being fired at a pizzeria restaurant, you have found through the news that a new building is being constructed and they need a supervisor for the night to ensure nothing goes wrong. Of course, you take the job and now, here you are, watching over the building, but what you weren't told is that they have robotics and soon, everything will change once the clock strikes midnight. This game takes place in 2108. Characters Bracer After being found near a scrapyard, he was brought in and remodeled back to his former glory, like the others, he can found with the metal detector and must use your scrambler to get rid of him. Failure to do so, will result in death. He is first active on Night 1. He is a grey animatronic with a black tophat. His new part is that he has a red bowtie. Drillbit After being found in a local scrapyard he was fixed up and was remodeled back to his glory, like the others. You must use the scrambler and Metal detector to defend him of. He is a grey animatronic with a blue graduate hat and a red bowtie. Exi She was found and was fixed, one of her hands had to be removed because, the owners thought that hand with spikes, was too dangerous. She is defended of with the back door. Slicer He was found and fixed. He has a hook for a hand and is defended of with the Scrambler. Springbit After the cave burned down in the 2030s he was on the loose. A businessman captured Springbit and repaired him up. He is a green animatronic with a green graduate hat. He is defended of with the metal detector. Dylan After the incident in 2037 him and his bandmates were throw out. He was found and was remodled, like the others. He is defended of with the Metal Detector. Failure to do so will result in Dylan jumpscaring the player resulting in death. He is first active on Night 1. Kate The Cat After being found in the same scrapyard as Bracer, she was remodeled and put to use at the new restaurant. She is defended with the Scrambler. If you to not use the scrambler Kate will Jumpscare the player resulting in death. She is first active on Night 1. Croco The Crocodile Years after being thrown into Fazbear Storage, a group of men found him and brought him to the new restaurant. They made him into a new mascot. You must use the smoke to distract him. Jeff Years after the closing of Fazbear Funhouse the new company got him and remodeled him. He is defended with the Scrambler. He can be pretty sneaky. Charles The Chimpanzee After Fazbear Storage was closed some businessmen took him to the new restaurant and remodeled him. He is defended with the Smoke. He is pretty slow. Planko The Penguin He was found at Fazbear Storage. He was remolded and was used here. He is defended of with the Metal Detector. When he is near he makes noises like "Wa". Sheldon The Squid A squid animatronic. He is a very dangerous enemy. He is defended of with the doors. He is a blue squid animatronic with a red bowtie. But unlike his last form in tina.g.sherwin's other games he now has a black top hat. Toy Springtrap After Fazbear Funhouse burned down, Toy Springtrap survived in the boiler room but was very damaged. Some businessmen repaired him and now he's good as new. He has blue cheeks and has yellow fur and a blue bowtie. He is defended of with the Smoke. Golden Dylan He is a rare hallucination that can appear. Hybrid #01 It is a dangerous enemy, this requires extreme caution when dealing with Hybrid #01, it can run past and hide in your view, so it requires sounds and the Metal Detector to find it. Frisky Frycat (Just so you know-Frisky being here isn't part of the Original story of Five Nights at Frisky's)Frisky is very dangerous.He's Actully a spare Frisky that want used.If you see him at your door,don't close it.Just go 30 seconds without checking the light.If you check the light within 30 seconds,he won't be their.However,next time you check the moniter,he'll pull it down and kill you.Don't shut the door-as he will Actully break through it. Fush The Fish Fush is a safe animatronic.This means he protects you.For example,if you see him at the door,other animatronics can't attack you no matter what.Also,if an animatronic is already at your door,they'll disappear with Fush around.However,Fush only comes once or twice per night,even on Night 7.This is because his AI level is 5 or lower.By the way-he also is a spare animatronic. Marley The Rapper Monkey Marley is an animatronic that attacks if you go to long without doing anything.To keep him away,keep the light on him while he's at the door.What's stressful is that he's a reason that you have to conserve power.Also,he can turn off power sources if you don't flash him away.So HE won't kill you,but other animatronics will be able to. Poltergeist Poltergeist is an enemy that requires constant watch over, the metal detector can't find it and the scrambler has no effect on it. So keep a watchful eye on Poltergeist to ensure it never leaves it's area. Jessica The Cat After Fazbear Funhouse burned down the owners of the restaurant took her from the burnt down Parts and Service room and fixed her up. She Is defended of with the metal detector. Kenny The Koala When Kenny was found in a scrapyard he was put to use and was fixed up. He starts in Kenny's Party Room. He is defended of with the smoke. Tonic ze Hedgefox Tonic ze Hedgefox is a character that rarely appears running past the player's view when pulling down the monitor. When this happens, you pull back up the monitor. If you don't, you'll get jumpscared. For some odd reason, Tonic is not viewed on the metal detector. Adam The Rabbit His parts were found in a abandoned Factory. They repaired him and he was remolded. He starts in Adam's Show Stage. He is defended of with the Scrambler. John The Wolf His parts were found and he was rebuilt and was put back into his glory. He is a brown wolf animatronic with brown eyes and a red bowtie. He is defended of with the smoke. Sally The Duck She was found in the remains of Adam The Rabbit's Pizza. They remolded and fixed her. She is defended of with the Scrambler. Tim The Tiger He was found and was repaired. He is a orange tiger animatronic with a black top hat. He is pretty fat and has a black bowtie. He is defended of with the metal detector. Walter The Waiter After Adam's was closed the owners of Bracer and Friends Family Diner found him and fixed him up. He is defended of with the back door. Ralph The Rat After Adam's was closed he rotted in the Storage Room for years, some men found him and repaired him and used him at the new pizzeria. He is defended off with Smoke. Unnamed Leopard Suit A strange grey suit that appears randomly when you look at the cameras, glitching them. It's defended by taking down the monitor(in time). AnimaProto AnimaProto is a very withered version of a prototype animatronic made by a restaurant named Fierce's Foods. He enters the building from a back door. He will run away if detected with the metal detector. He rarely enters the building but is rather aggresive once in it. He doesn't kills you like a few other characters, instead causing the metal detector to bug completely while emiting a loud static sound. Snowstruck After the animatronics threw her out, The animatronics found her and took her in. They let her not be aggressive to the night guard Mechanics Metal Detector This is a vital game mechanic used to locate all the robotics in the site. There are 2 lights, blue and red. If it flashes red, there is no animatronics there, but if it flashes blue, there is a animatronic nearby. Scrambler This is the main defense to fend off the robotics, don't waste too much battery, otherwise it will be proven useless against the robots. Smoke This a mechanic used to defend yourself from certain characters like Kenny The Koala, John The Wolf, and Ralph The Rat. Doors Some animatronics are fought off with this mechanic Category:Joke Pages Category:Games